Solangelo
by seansr1234
Summary: Percy
1. Chapter 1

_**Up on Olympus**_

We see Apollo and Hades. "Where in the name of hell is Aphrodite" Says Apollo. Then We see a Nymph. "Where is Aphrodite" Says Apollo

"She is in her room" Says the Nymph.

_**Back to Camp Half Blood**_

We see two boys kissing each other. One of theme had a WWII era-aviator's jacket and had black-slick hair and olive-tone skin and another has a surfer-body, shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, and having an athletic build. "Hey Nico i will see you later" Says Will

"Okay...Where are you going" Says Nico

"Oh I am going to heal Clarissa La Rue... She got hit in the neck with a spear and i have to heal that" Says Will.

Nico turns to Will. "Is their any way that i can help" Says Nico

"Sure I will have you come and at the very least if she gets worse you can induce a coma while i heal her" Says Will. "But i need to pick up a few things before i start surgery could you start by putting her under while i go get some gause,sterilized bandages and some ambrosia" He Continue

"Sure I will meet you in the Infirmary...Is their anybody else you would like to get before you start" Says Nico

"No I do not think so" Says Will

**30 Minutes Later...**

"She's Asleep will" Says Nico  
"Damn it...That is going to be hard" Says Will.  
"Why is it going to be hard" Replies Nico.  
"Because it is lodged right between C7 and the T1" Says Will. "Did they give her Ambrosia"  
"No they did not...They were waiting for you to operate and then they were assuming that you would heal it using one of your prayers to Apollo" Says Nico.

"Who found her because i need to have a discussion with whoever found her about what to do when you find a body with a freaking spear inside of it" Snaps Will. Then Nico shoots him a look. "Yes I know Nico i need to focus on the patient and then i can go yell at whoever made that big procedural era" Says Will. "What type of metal is this" Says Will.

"An alloy of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Steel" Says Nico. He looks over at the patient. "Um Will she is waking up" Nico Says.

"I need the morphine" Says Will

**40 Minutes Later...**

At the Big House you see Chiron talking too Nico and Will. "What do you need to talk to me about Nico and Will" Says Chiron

"A few things...first we are almost out of gause and sterile we need about a quart of O-. Third Somebody needs to clean up the infamy we kind of made a mess with Clarrise blood everywhere because she almost bleed out. And Fourth can we ban spears to the neck because this ridiculous that i need to keep healing people who get slammed into the neck with a spear" Says Will

"To your first thing we have a new shipment of gause and sterile bandages coming. We have 3 Gallons of all blood type. We have somebody on it. And for your last thing i am talking with lord Dionysus to ban the spear to the neck because your right is barbaric and it is needless surfuring of some people" Says Chiron. "You do not look so good,Will. Do you need to go lay down" Continues Chiron. Then Will passes out. "Nico would you go take your boyfriend to the infirmary and take care of him" Finishes Chiron

"Sure" Says Nico

**40 Minutes Later...**

Then Will wakes up. "Hey how are u" Says Nico  
"What's Up" Says Will  
"You passed out" Replies Nico  
"What was happening" Says Will  
"You were arguing with Chiron about the giant wound in Clarissa La Rue" Says Nico  
"Okay" Says Will.

Then Nico leaned over to Will and kissed him on the lips. "I love you" Says Nico. "You are never ever allowed to leave me. You will be mine forever. Your are the sweetest person ever". Then will turned red. "Come here" He Continues.

After that then Will got out of the hospital bed. "Where are you going" Says Nico.  
"Come on Nico...I will show you" Says Will. Then they go to a patch in the forest.  
"Come Here Will" Says Nico  
Then Nico takes off Will's shirt."Come here" Says Nico  
"Okay" Says Will  
Nico sees a giant cut on the upper torso of Will. "Oh that is big" Says Nico. "Would you like some help with that in some way"  
"No I am good" Says Will  
"Does that hurt" Says Nico  
"A Little" Says Will. "Could you help". "Would you like some help with your shirt"  
"Sure" Says Nico

Will takes off Nicos's shirt. Will stands their at Nico's toned body. At that time Nico look at Will's toned body. Nico pulled some gel out of the container that numbs pain he applies some to the giant cut on Wills toned body. While he was applying the cut he was giggling at Nico. During that time Nico was giving him a curious look. "Ha ha" Says Will

Nico kisses Will. "You look ever hotter without your shirt" Says Nico  
"Thank you" You Too

_**Back on **__**Olympus (Aphrodite's Room)  
**_

knock...knock  
"Yes Come In" Says Aphrodite  
"Apollo and Hades what do you need to... Oh yah" Says Aphrodite  
"Really we need to talk about that" Says Apollo  
"What about it" Says Aphrodite  
"I have some question" Says Hades  
"Shoot Away" Says Aphrodite  
"One, Did you make it happen" Says Apollo  
"No I did not" Says Aphrodite  
"Two, Did any of your children do it" Says Apollo  
"I do not know if my children did it... I can ask in their dreams if they did" Says Aphrodite  
"Three is their natural love between theme" Says Apollo  
"Yes it is natural so far as i know" Says Aphrodite  
"As far as you know" Says Apollo. The fire in his eyes glowed a lot brighter. "What do you mean as far as you know"  
"I have not looked down and sense if their is love magic used on those two" Says Aphrodite  
"Could you" Says Apollo

After Aphrodite looks down and sees Will and Nico just kissing their in a field. "Oh that is really cute...And too you question no their are not affected by any magic to make theme love each other they actually do love each other and their is nothing that is forcing theme to do anything so they are good to go and if that is it then could you please leave" Says Aphrodite

"Thank you" Says Apollo  
"Could you do one more thing for me" Said Hades  
"What is that" Says Aphrodite.

"Could You Send theme A Message" Says Apollo

* * *

Message  
Dear Will Solace and Nico di Angelo

We both support your choice  
Of Significantly Other. We think that  
You too should be together  
Thank you for being Amazing  
Kids

From,  
Apollo and  
Hades

* * *

**At Camp Half-****Blood**

A little winged baby fly's into the forest.

Then the angel gave will a note. The note said

* * *

Message  
Dear Will Solace and Nico di Angelo

We both support your choice  
Of Significantly Other. We think that  
You too should be together  
Thank you for being Amazing  
Kids

From,  
Apollo and  
Hades

* * *

"I have mixed opinions on this" Says Will  
"Yes me too" Says Nico


	2. Chapter 2

**_At Camp Half Blood_  
**

Will and Nico were laying their shirtless after just receiving the letter (The One from Chapter 1)  
"On the one hand eww" Says Nico

"Yah I know" Says Will. "Dad". And then Apollo comes into the field. "Dad can you please just leave me and Nico be. Can you stop looking at what we are doing because that is creepy"

"Okay Son" Says Apollo  
"Can you also tell Hades to do the Same" Says Will. Then Hades shows up  
"Hello Dad" Says Nico  
"Hi Nico" Says Hades  
"What are you doing here" Says Nico  
"You said my name" Says Hades  
"Fair Enough" Says Nico  
"Is this weird?" Says Will  
"No Not Really" Says Apollo  
"Just Making Sure" Says Will  
"What are you doing here besides watching us" Says Nico  
"That's it" Says Apollo  
"Okay. Not to be insensitive but could you do something else because that is weird" Said Nico  
"Okay" Says Apollo

**At the Big House**

Chiron we need to talk to you. "What is it" Says Chiron.

Will pulls out the letter

* * *

Message  
Dear Will Solace and Nico di Angelo

We both support your choice  
Of Significantly Other. We think that  
You too should be together  
Thank you for being Amazing  
Kids

From,  
Apollo and  
Hades

* * *

"Oh yah" Says Chiron. "We definitively need to talk" He continues "First..."  
"Yes we are gay" Says both Nico and Will  
"Okay nobody here has an issue with that" Says Chiron  
"Okay..." Responds Will.

"What is the other thing that we need to talk about" Cuts In Will. Then Chiron starts to look concerned. "Um Chiron why do you look like their is something that might be a crisis that would eventually cause the end of the world" Will Questions.

"Um because their is one of two reasons that Apollo and Hades is concerned about a relationship" Says Chiron  
"What is the first" Says Will  
"The First is they are Caring Parents" Says Chiron  
After 5 minutes they all stop laughing  
"Or their bored" Says Chiron  
"I just thought i should tell you" Says Will  
"Thanks" Says Chiron  
"Can I leave" Says Will  
"Sure" Says Chiron  
"Thanks" Says Will

**Out in the Forest**

"I am going out to go collect some Herbs" Says Will  
"Okay" Says Nico

"One thing first" Says Will. Then will leans into Nico with his hard abs and feels his strong body. "I love you Nico you are amazing" He continues. He touches his lips to nico's lips and started kissing.

"I need to leave" Says Nico  
"Why" Says Will  
"You Have something you need to do" Says Nico  
"Okay" Says Will  
"Bye. See you tonight our special place at 8"


	3. Work Day

After that meeting between Will and Nico. They went off to their separate jobs. Will went to his job as a doctor in the Infirmary. Nico had to shadow travel to camp Jupiter.

"Why are you going to camp Jupiter" Says Will  
"I have to go deliver something" Says Nico. Will Gives him an Odd Look. "Yes I will be back by 8" .  
"Okay" Says Will

_**Work In the ****Infirmary**_

While he was working in the Infirmary thinking about Nico then Percy Jackson walked into the room in an utter mess. "Oh my god Percy what the hell did you get your self into" He muttered to himself. From the looks of it Percy has gotten stabbed and the armor shattered and lodged into a deep place into parts of his spleen and parts of his blood. Then after 8 hours he finished surgery on Percy Jackson.

_**Working in Camp Jupiter**_

We come to Nico and Reyna talking to each other.

"Here you go Reyna" Says Nico  
"Thanks Nico" Replies Reyna  
"Who is new Oracle" inquires Nico  
"We have not Appointed One Yet" Replies Reyna  
"Why" inquires Nico  
"Because we have not found one. How is Will?" Said Reyna  
"How did you..." Said Nico  
"Jason and Percy told me" Said Reyna  
"I know who i am going to kill when i get back" Nico said in a dark tone  
"Don't go to hard on him he is super happy for you" Says Reyna  
"Thank you" Says Nico  
"When do you have to go back" Said Reyna  
"I have 30 minutes" Said Nico  
"Okay" Says Reyna  
"Is she here" Says Nico  
"Yes she is here" Says Reyna  
"Could you get one of your people to go tell her that her brother is here and would like to talk to you" Says Nico  
"Okay" Says Reyna

**5 minutes later**

"Hazel" Says Nico  
"Nico" Says Hazel  
"How are you" Said Nico  
"Good" Said Hazel

"Would you like to come back to Camp Half-Blood For the night i would like you to meet somebody" Said Nico  
"Yes I would and that wouldn't happen to be will would it" Said Hazel  
"Shut Up and Stop Smiling" Said Nico  
"You are cute when you are angry" Said Hazel  
"Lets just go" Said Nico  
"Okay" Said Hazel

**The Forest Post 8:00**

In a forest clearing we see Hazel,Nico and Will.  
"Hi Hazel" Said Will  
"What's Up" Said Hazel  
"I brought dinner" Said Nico  
"What did you bring" Said Hazel  
"Spaghetti and meatballs" Said Nico  
"Okay that is okay" Said Hazel  
"Thanks Nico for making it" Said Will  
"That is okay" Said Hazel  
"Do you have any plates" Inquired Will  
"No...I will go get some" Answered Nico. Then Nico goes wanders off but before he left he left a giant black aviators coat.  
"So you are super nice" Says Hazel  
"Thank you" Says Will graciously  
"But one thing" Says Hazel  
"Let me guess you will tear me limb from limb if i break nico's heart" Says Will  
"How did you know" Says Hazel  
"Because you sound like any sibling after you have your siblings partner alone" Says Will  
"Oh Okay" Says Hazel "You are super cute"  
"Thank you" Says Will

Then Nico comes back

"Thank you for that" Says Will  
"Thanks" Says Nico  
Then Nico kisses Will. "Thanks for making that" Says Hazel  
Then After dinner Nico shadow travels Hazel back to camp jupiter


End file.
